


色々

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: 性轉，圓桌痴女/大王，其實我覺得是性轉大王而不是舊劍，但他們勢必會長的八七趴像所以這點其實不重要(?





	色々

*♀高文/♀蘭斯洛特/男的大王

 

身體下再柔軟平滑的織物跟高文的手掌相比，都刺得蘭斯洛特背脊發癢，她勾起腿，一次又一次，而高文依然在用舌頭淺淺地戳刺她潮濕柔軟的陰道口。高潮過後她趴在蘭斯洛特胸前，手指徘徊在她敏感的腰間，她的身體慢慢甦醒過來，還能再被手指還嘴弄得高潮幾次。她問她是不是因為在王的床上做所以特別緊張，但並不真的在乎答案，突然又撿起一束和自己不同的深色長髮捲在手裡把玩。

王從夜裡回來的時候還穿著外出的衣裝，室內的火和她們能讓男人從心裡暖起。赤裸的高文跳下床，失去了對蘭斯洛特的關注，王親吻著她的前額，眼神則分給了在床上的她，蘭斯洛特坐起身，決定不了是不是該將身體藏起，王的眼睛像在說著沒有關係。

高文將那些冰涼的外衣都除去，王裸露出的皮膚比她們都還要燙，她擁抱他，男人的體型雖然像是少年，但力量的強大她們比誰都清楚。蘭斯洛特向他問候，裸身行禮倒不讓她覺得羞怯，她的身體和心靈早就全被亞瑟看清。他閒談般地說著一些簡單的事務，中間交雜著一些高文用她貪婪舌頭服侍著陰莖的吸吮聲，他的外甥女從小就擅長這些，不知膽怯為何地渴望王的眷顧，也全無猶豫地將自己奉獻給他，就像蘭斯洛特想做的一樣。她向前去吻亞瑟，他的手還有一點夜晚的涼，輕揉蘭斯洛特的乳頭和乳房時她叫了出來。

被抱上床時她只能緊張地貼著亞瑟的胸口，高文湊近著斜倚在她身旁，而亞瑟托起她的腿，慢慢撐開她，在床上的亞瑟比平時粗暴一些，每一次抽插都讓她的呻吟混亂，叫著淫蕩的請求。高文流連在她身體各處的手與吻，耳邊低聲的愛語呢喃，柔嫩的乳房被細緻的手掌包著，那雙手有時也輕撫著腹部，讓她身體繃得更緊，什麼也不能再思考。

亞瑟射在她裡面之後蘭斯洛特昏沈了一陣子，起身時已經輪到高文騎在亞瑟身上。她的腰幾乎能被男人的手掌圈住，被亞瑟從下方肏得尖叫。蘭斯洛特從背後抱她，親吻她的肩膀，高文哭喊她的名字，讓她將自己抱在懷裡，分開雙腿使亞瑟能半跪著插進來。被蘭斯洛特愛撫似乎讓高文更放鬆和柔順，他親吻她們，同樣將精液留在高文緊纏著他的溼熱陰道內。半倚在枕頭上的她們腿間都是體內吞吃不下的乳白精液，蘭斯洛特混著腥膩的液體碰觸高文的陰蒂和小腹，她叫了一聲便轉過頭去咬蘭斯洛特的嘴唇，亞瑟看著她幼稚但又甜蜜的舉動忍不住笑出來。

 

//

 

*♀高文/♀阿格萬/男的大王

 

自宴會一路失態到被王跩走的高文幾乎把她脫光，為了重要場合而穿的暗色禮服已經通通落進灰塵裡，她繼續先前的荒唐舉止，手指鑽進她的襯衣內，一邊揉那對不比她胸前飽滿的乳房，一邊將最後的衣物除去。阿格萬抱著胸口，猶豫著該如何踢開高文又不至於讓酒醉的腦袋受傷。能阻止這一切的王站在床邊，彷彿她們只是兩隻狗崽嬉鬧，直到阿格萬無聲地看向他，原本梳理整齊的黑髮披散在他的床上，淺色的眼睛有著不安和祈求，讓那幾杯無傷大雅的小酒催化更多情緒。

他輕輕按上高文的肩，她還認得出自己的王，不再壓制著裸身的阿格萬，身體習慣性地向王致上禮儀，但因酒精失去平衡而摔進亞瑟懷裡。

王……

她埋進亞瑟的胸口，安靜了一陣子之後又突然抱怨起阿格萬的頑固。

的確，阿格萬總是太過勤勉和固執。

王……！

他抬眼向她微笑，私人時間不必多事地用上君臣之禮，他要阿格萬過來自己身邊，對方雖然羞怯但並非不明白他的指示。高文同時在笑和說著胡話，倒是乖巧地抬起手讓亞瑟幫忙脫掉比盔甲還難以活動的裙裝，她貼著阿格萬躺下，像是沒了四肢骨頭一樣倚著。比她們更華貴的衣裝也落在地面，亞瑟的吻很溫柔，不像在她腿間開展著她的手指，撫弄濕軟的穴口到紅腫的陰蒂。

輕軟的哭聲挑起所有按捺的感性，半醉的高文親吻他們，在皮膚留下麻癢的痕跡，阿格萬拔高的呻吟使她蠻橫地自責和怪罪亞瑟，我可愛的、可愛的阿格萬，正在哭著。

我們都得溫柔一些。

亞瑟耐心地說，一面抱起阿格萬還像是女孩般軟嫩的腰，她雖然不像高文那樣熱情和主動，但身體的反應總是順從和毫無保留。彷彿為了讓不講理的高文安心，插入不像以往的粗重，他緩慢地動，分出一隻暖熱的手掌覆上阿格萬小巧的乳房。被說服的高文俯下身舔她另一邊的乳頭，阿格萬扭過頭，被肏時她每一次都哭，想掩住嘴時亞瑟又粗喘著肏進更深的地方。她的叫聲催促互相承諾要待她溫柔的兩個人同時拋棄了約定，高文醉得沒辦法分辨她還能承受多少，亞瑟向來又以實際行動讓她不再因為性而羞澀為樂。她抱著高文的肩哭喊亞瑟的名字，懇求他們住手，身體攀上數不清第幾次的高潮。那兩雙手分別留置在她的胸腹及腿根，僅是愛撫便讓她哭泣著呻吟。

亞瑟還能再肏她好幾次，像是他也是醉酒的人，阿格萬痙攣顫抖著軟下腰，昏沈的大腦讓她想不清楚是什麼原因使他們同時失控。她感到他暫時退了出去。分不清是誰的手伸向她的膝窩，將發痠的腿分得再開一些，另一隻手插入陰道，指節幾次抽送後帶出大量的液體，輕易弄濕一塊床單和大腿。高文湊上去親親她的額際，讓她靠在自己豐滿的胸口，柔軟的聲音安撫著她的疲憊。

我的好女孩。

她的語氣像極了亞瑟，而後者再一次填滿她的身體。高潮後他又陪高文鬧了一陣子，天亮前她終於心甘情願地睡下，緊抱著阿格萬但再也沒繼續稱呼她我可愛的女孩。

 

//

 

*♀阿格萬/各種男的大王  
*多P亂交

 

荒唐的夢境只可能是梅林搞鬼，她的身旁有許多個王，全部都是亞瑟的各種樣貌，有些打扮陌生，或年長和年幼，但任何人都能輕易分辨他們的本質相同。夢裡的她全身赤裸，騎在青年模樣的亞瑟腰上，對方用冰冷的眼神看她，每一次粗暴的抽插都抵在敏感到不能再忍受多一點刺激的部位，揉她乳房的力道卻很輕巧；另一個亞瑟有著黃色的雙眼和鉑金色的頭髮，手掌托著阿格萬的臉，讓她張開嘴吞進他的勃起，在她溫軟的嘴裡動，教她該怎麼用舌頭取悅他而不是令自己噎住；她的手也屬於亞瑟，身旁的男人穿著異國的服裝，牽起她的手握住另一個熱且濕的陰莖。

她反覆被不同的亞瑟肏著，像被腥鹹的滾燙海水圍繞，全身包括靈魂都浸淫其中，不管是被肏得發紅快合不上的陰道、形狀可愛的胸部和張嘴喘息呻吟的嘴都被精液的乳白沾染。阿格萬逃離不了夢境的追趕，雖然他們每一個都是亞瑟但又有些許的不同，她始終沒見到最令人熟悉的那位少年模樣的王。

睜開雙眼時身旁只剩下最初的亞瑟，他的手指輕輕擦過阿格萬臉上的紅暈和被淚水沾濕的睫毛，低聲問她我的好女孩，你夢到了什麼，梅林不在這裡你得親口說。  


**Author's Note:**

> 感謝推特AV包廂穩定的爛話供給!!!!


End file.
